


True As It Can Be

by tsiviaravina



Series: Happy Endings and New Beginnings [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dyspeptic Penguin Pajamas, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Now a series, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, did i mention the fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: It's a total fluff-fest. You'll get cavities, I swear.Chloe just wants to curl up and watch her favorite movie *by herself*.No way is that gonna happen when Lucifer has keys to the house.





	True As It Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING!!! Everything is probably owned by Disney--I can't keep track of who actually owns "Lucifer" (TV) by now. Suing me for copyright infringement would be an hysterical addition to my day.

Maze was gone on what was most likely going to be a three-day bounty hunt and Trixie was spending the weekend with Dan. Chloe was free to indulge in some personal "quality time". And no, not the kind that involved batteries.

She had picked up extra-butter microwave popcorn, two bags of her favorite chocolates, and some blood-orange soda. She had taken a long, warm, undisturbed bath and had put on her favorite pyjamas. She was _so_ ready to curl up on the couch with her stash of junk food and the live-action remake of _Beauty and the Beast._

Chloe let out a satisfied sigh as the Disney logo appeared on the screen, followed by the tangle of red roses that began this version of the "tale as old as time". She unwrapped a chocolate and was about to pop it in her mouth when the front door opened to admit none other than His Luciferness.

Damn it. He had made another copy of Trixie's house keys. (He had probably bribed her daughter as well.) Wonderful.

She hit pause and got up from the couch, untangled herself from what Trixie called her "ancient" _Beauty and the Beast_ blankie (it was fuzzy, pink, and had a pattern of teacups all over it), and stomped over to him.

"Entrance fee, Lucifer."

"Really, Detective, must we?"

"Yes, Lucifer, we most certainly must. Every time _you_ let yourself into _my_ home without an invitation, _you_ pay the entrance fee of one hundred dollars. I know you have it on you, so hand it over." Chloe punched him in his shoulder (hard) and then extended her hand, palm up.

Lucifer sighed, yanked out his money clip, and placed two fifty-dollar bills in his Detective's hand. 

She smiled. "Five hundred dollars this month alone. Thanks for the boost to Trixie's college fund."

"Bloody hell—is that what you're actually _doing_ with my money? Saving it to educate your spawn?" He watched his Detective as she tucked the cash in her wallet.

Chloe, feeling vindicated, just grinned at him.

"Bugger," he muttered. Mercenary little bitch was his Detective. He couldn't say he didn't admire her for it.

He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "What are we doing tonight?" he sighed, folding himself down onto the couch.

_"We_ are not doing anything. _You_ are leaving _my_ house so _I_ can have a night to myself," Chloe said firmly, attempting to get him to stand up by pinching and twisting the top of his ear. Lucifer, knowing by now to expect that tactic, jabbed her in her sides with his fingers, making her let out a squeal. She would have fallen, but Lucifer gave a sharp tug and she ended up in his lap.

Lucifer was already happy with the way _his_ night was going—he had a lapful of furious Detective, even if she was in those hideous, blue, fuzzy, penguin-patterned pyjamas that he loathed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her there. "So, once again, what are _we_ doing tonight?"

Chloe, now breathless and sweaty (and _not_ in a good way), thumped her head back against Lucifer's shoulder. "Lucifer, why are you even _here?_ You have your own nightclub at your disposal—everyone at Lux _adores_ you. I am here in _my_ apartment in the jammies I _know_ you hate, getting ready to watch _my_ favorite movie! Are you _trying_ to drive me crazy and ruin my night?"

"It is true; I _do_ hate these pyjamas. The penguins look positively dyspeptic," he sighed. "Come on, Detective," he said, shifting her next to him while keeping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's watch your movie."

Chloe sighed, defeated. "Fine, you win. Let me get another glass of soda since you already drank from _mine_. I'll make some more popcorn while _you_ clean up what _you_ spilled into the cushions." She heard Lucifer chuckle as he moved the couch cushions and cleaned up the spilled popcorn.

Fresh popcorn and soda in hand, Chloe stubbornly settled herself on the opposite end of the couch from Lucifer. She started the movie again. When he groaned at the Disney logo, Chloe hit him with a large throw pillow, making him grunt.

_"Beauty and the Beast?"_ Lucifer whined.

_"My_ home, _my_ movie. If you don't like it, _leave."_

Lucifer sighed. "Fine, fine. Your home, your movie. Start it again and I'll stay quiet...for now," he muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

"Lucifer, just..." Chloe sighed. She knew that his pout and that those crossed arms hid a world of honest hurt. She scooted back over to him, tossing the pillow on the floor. She rubbed his arm affectionately and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "Have some chocolate. Relax. Enjoy the movie. Let yourself get lost in it even if you don't believe in fairy tales."

He rested his head against hers for a moment, then nodded, slipping an arm around her shoulders again.

Chloe smiled, and for the third time, started the movie. 

> _"Once upon a time in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle..."_

Despite all his attempts to resist it, with his Detective's head resting on his shoulder and her warmth curled against his side, he found himself relaxing and being drawn into the movie. It didn't hurt that she had taken his free hand in hers. He ended up watching her as much as the movie; her eyes bright, cheeks glowing, mouthing the words to the songs, completely enthralled.

He pretended not to notice her holding back laughter during the song  _Something_ _There:_

> _New, and a bit...alarming..._
> 
> _Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_
> 
> _True, that he's no Prince Charming,_
> 
> _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see..._

And then came the dance between Belle and the Beast.

He caught himself trying to figure out some of the chording to try out on the piano only to realize that he was lost. 

And then the Beast set Belle free.

Chloe felt him tighten his grip on her hand when the Beast sang as Belle rode back to her village to save her father:

> _Wasting in my lonely tower,_
> 
> _Waiting by an open door._
> 
> _I'll fool myself she'll walk right in,_
> 
> _And as the long, long nights begin,_
> 
> _I'll think of all that might have been_
> 
> _Waiting here for evermore._

She looked at him and something (call it sugar-induced insanity--not the grip on her hand or the abandoned expression on his face) made her press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Chloe tried to reassure him. "Lucifer, it has a happy ending."

"Do you promise?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I promise," she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

She moved so she could curl up in his lap and let him wrap her in his arms, ugly pyjamas notwithstanding. "We have to get you some better pyjamas, Detective," he laughed into her hair.

"Shut up about my dyspeptic penguins," she grumbled, making him chuckle.

They stayed that way, cuddled together on the couch. He was even nice enough to pass her some tissues at various parts of the ending. (She pretended not to notice that he needed one or two himself.)

She sighed, allowing herself to listen to Céline Dion sing _How Does A Moment Last Forever_ before reaching for the remote.

Lucifer leaned over her and snatched it up. He swiftly selected the ballroom dance scene and set Chloe on her feet. "Would you do me the honor, Detective?"

He bowed and extended a hand to her.

She smiled and took it. 

There was just enough room for them to do a small box step if Chloe snuggled into Lucifer and rested her head on his shoulder.

> _Tale as old as time,_
> 
> _True as it can be,_
> 
> _Barely even friends_
> 
> _Then somebody bends_
> 
> _Unexpectedly._

"I'm starting to find the penguins adorable," Lucifer murmured into her hair. "The End Times must be near."

Chloe snorted.

> _Just a little change,_
> 
> _Small, to say the least,_
> 
> _Both a little scared,_
> 
> _Neither one prepared,_
> 
> _Beauty and the Beast._

Lucifer smiled as he felt his Detective's hand come up to rub the back of his neck. He rubbed circles into her back with his thumb and felt her sigh.

> _Ever just the same,_
> 
> _Ever a surprise,_
> 
> _Ever as before,_
> 
> _Ever just as sure_
> 
> _As the sun will rise..._

Chloe could hear and feel him humming. She liked it and decided not to call him on it. Besides, she would never get him to play the songs on his piano for her if she twitted him about it.

> _Tale as old as time,_
> 
> _Tune as old as song,_
> 
> _Bittersweet and strange,_
> 
> _Finding you can change,_
> 
> _Learning you were wrong._

"Promise me," he whispered to her.

"Promise what?" she asked.

"If I set you free...will you come back?"

"Lucifer, I will always come back. I always have."

> _Certain as the sun_
> 
> _Rising in the East,_
> 
> _Tale as old as time,_
> 
> _Song as old as rhyme,_
> 
> _Beauty and the Beast._

He looked down at her, one finger stroking her cheek. "Detective..." he breathed.

She slipped her hand from his neck to the back of his head, gently pulling his head down to hers. "Chloe," she whispered to him. "My name is Chloe, Lucifer."

"My Chloe," he murmured. 

"Close enough," she smiled.

> _Tale as old as time,_
> 
> _Song as old as rhyme,_
> 
> _Beauty and the Beast._

As she stood there in her living room, in her dyspeptic penguin pajamas, Lucifer pressed his mouth, warm and gentle, (and slightly stubbly) against hers.

When they stopped to breathe, Chloe teased, "I still want a little bit of Beast with my Prince. Think you can handle that as part of our happy ending?"

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck, making her knees give way. "I am the bloody Prince of Darkness, darling, _not_ Prince Charming," he murmured into her ear. "I'll be as much of a Beast as you desire."

And with that, he scooped her up to take her to her bed, where there were promises kept, promises made, and a truly happy ending was found to be something even more magical—

—a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> All source material comes from Disney's 2017 live action re-make of "Beauty and the Beast".  
> (I'm so ashamed...)


End file.
